


starry nights don't feel quite right

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: its not night or starry but u know that feel when someone asks u to play a sport with them but its been a While and youre tired but theyre still having fun and u dont wanna rain on their paradeJonghyun’s eyelids are heavy, but they still lift when a soccer ball rolls gently to a stop in front of his shoes.tumblr





	starry nights don't feel quite right

The sky is darkening slowly. Jonghyun glances up, and then his glance turns into a long breath in and out as he takes it all in. A gentle light grey, the clouds, with a warm orange glow peeking through here and there and blazing over the horizon. The sunset both lights and shadows everything. The field is lit in the distance, people and children wandering around near the stage and playground with only the help of a few lights and lampposts, but up close, each single blade of grass casts a long shadow onto its neighbor.

Each single blade of grass also tickles Jonghyun’s feet. Not directly through his shoes, but the crunch of it under him, the fresh shifting and shuffling each move of his makes, the light sprinkles of mist that reach his ankles, are a stark contrast to the sweat that warms him under his loose clothes.  He takes the collar of his shirt and shakes it, fanning himself, preferring the sharp coolness of the late air all over him to the contrast of temperatures over his whole body.

His eyelids are heavy, but they still lift when a soccer ball rolls gently to a stop in front of his shoes.

Minho grins wide back at him from down the field, bouncing back and forth between his feet in the picture of energy. Jonghyun can’t help but smile back at his existance. With his hopping and jogging around the field, his daring Jonghyun to kick back at him, he moves in and out of the relief of the sunlight.

His hair is long and damp with his own sweat, dark strands curled together against his cheeks and neck. The highlights of his skin glisten in the sun’s warm orange light, his smile is smile made wider by the sun. When Jonghyun plays with the ball for a second and launches it to the right of him, he takes off at full speed, seemingly more and more exhilarated with each additional ounce of effort he puts in.

He’s in front of the sun now, as he catches the ball on his chest and bounces it around his legs a few times. Nothing more than a silhouette, dark and shadowed, but with a fuzzy golden light all around him. The setting sunlight shines through his hair and throws each flyaway strand, each frizzy stray, into sharp relief, into such detail that Jonghyun would never be able to memorize.

Maybe it’s because the shadows are obscuring Minho’s face, or maybe it’s because Jonghyun is too focused on his hair, but before he knows it, the soccer ball goes flying passed his leg and bounces away behind him.

He’s a second late in turning to watch it’s path, and even later in turning to watch Minho jogging up to him. Jonghyun’s smile is a lot lazy when he realizes that Minho would rather run to get the ball himself than wait for Jonghyun to go back and pass it to him.

“Slowpoke,” is Minho’s tease when he bumps Jonghyun’s shoulder on the way passed, but if Jonghyun is slow, the hand he reaches out to catch Minho’s wrist isn't.

Minho keeps going for a second, his momentum tugging Jonghyun to turn and stumble a few steps with him. When he gets his footing he looks up. Minho’s attention makes him look down again, smile pushing his cheeks up further. He can’t handle affection and shit when he’s so tired. Instead of saying anything, he just steps forward, pressing his face into the crook of Minho’s shoulder and lifting his arms up around his waist. They slide down to just loosely cling to his back pockets after a moment, too tired to stay up on their own, and Minho’s soft laugh warms Jonghyun to his core.

“Giving up on me finally?” he asks, a heavy arm slinging over Jonghyun’s shoulder. His breaths are big and loud under Jonghyun’s head, keeping Jonghyun moving up and down with his chest. Jonghyun nods, breathing deep not out of fatigue, but just to smell Minho, sweat and grass and some of the leftover popcorn he spilled on himself earlier.

“Take me to the others,” he mumbles, so small that he thinks Minho might not have even heard it. He’s tired. The other three tapped out of their little soccer fun time a while ago, and since then have been sitting together on their picnic blanket, waiting for the fireworks to start. Taemin’s head is in Jinki’s lap and Jinki’s shoulder is leaning up against Kibum’s, and Jonghyun wants to lay across all of them. He’s stuck this out for Minho long enough. Now he’s too tired to feel bad about leaving him alone with his soccer ball.

“Alright,” Minho sighs, but there’s more fondness in his voice than disappointment. “Up we go.” He crouches to wrap his arms around Jonghyun’s waist, and with a soft _hup_ , picks him up.

“Ooh!” The noise Jonghyun makes is high and surprised, a little squeak, as his arms clutch around Minho’s neck. Minho just grins at him with a touch of smugness as he tugs his legs to hook around his waist as well. He carries Jonghyun off of the empty field and to the others gently and sits down carefully, so Jonghyun’s knees only bump the ground a little.

As Minho gets settled next to Kibum, Jonghyun wiggles in his lap, maneuvering into a better position. With his tired little hands he pulls himself across Kibum’s legs, over Jinki’s lap, collapses down with his cheek on top of Taemin’s collarbones. It’s uncomfortable, honestly, lumpy and uneven, but Minho’s hands rub his calves and Kibum’s hand pushes up his shirt to smooth over his back and Jinki’s hands fix his hair and even Taemin’s hands, after a disgruntled oof and a sleepy groan, find one of his and hold it close.

“You smell gross,” Jonghyun hears Kibum mumble as he closes his eyes.

“Thanks,” Minho mumbles back. Jonghyun snorts quietly against Taemin’s skin. He squeezes Taemin’s hand and breathes deep, taking in all of the new sensations that are happening to him now. The sky is only a little bit darker than before, but Jonghyun feels like he’s in a whole different world. 


End file.
